You mess with Robin you get the Bat
by whatever left of me
Summary: First time publishing a story I wrote so tell me how I did hopefully not as bad as I think. I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Young Justice or its characters. Tim will be in the story as will Damian.


Numb. That's all Damian felt as he as he took the bat-mobile back to the cave, not even noticing he returned until Alfred, the family butler came into his line of sight disrupting the thirteen year old's thoughts. "Pennyworth, what do you want?" Damian growled peeling his mask off his face just wanting to escape. "Master Dick has informed me of your injuries and requested that I tend to them" the butler replied calmly ignoring the tone in his youngest charge's voice. To be honest he didn't expect any other kind; he was used to it by now. Damian stared at him for a second confused as to what he was talking about, _oh yeah I was injured, Damian thought, what was it again, ah yes a dislocated right shoulder and my right wrist is fractured, uh of course cause pain just loves making itself known to me as if it hasn't enough already._ "Just make it quick Pennyworth" the irritated ninja said impatiently stepping out of the vehicle. Not expecting it, when Damian stepped out of the bat-mobile a sharp and agonizing pain ripped through his right arm. Hissing in pain, Damian let out a series of curses earning him a glare from the butler, as if he cared. Pennyworth could glare at him all he wanted. It didn't mean anything, not to Damian at least. He has seen many people including his father cower at the sight of Pennyworth's glare but not him; he refused. Although he didn't like the surprises Pennyworth would introduce them to when injured he had to admit when it came to medical aid Alfred's knowledge and skill on the subject was incredible. He would never tell him that, but on nights like this it was appreciated. Looking at his wrist, which Alfred was currently bandaging, he thought back to an hour ago when he sustained the injury.

Batman, now Dick Grayson Damian's oldest brother and Robin were spying on one of Penguin "Sessions" as he called them, in Gotham when an alert from the Gotham City Police Department repeated itself through their coms. "Robbery in progress six masked figures were just reported breaking into the Flats pharmacy and are now making their way to the rooftops on Prince and Cherry street, units are on route. "That's not far from here" Batman said turning to his partner. "You stay here and keep a look out I'll handle the idiots running if anything happens contact me and do not engage, understand" "Tt, whatever" Robin said turning back to the warehouse still on alert and also just trying to block Grayson out, he could be so annoying sometimes… thinking about that again, "_Okay who am I kidding he is annoying twenty four seven, always smiling it can't be healthy its nauseating that's for sure" "_I'm not kidding Robin" Batman growled at his protégé, really getting sick of his insubordination. "I heard you" Robin snapped, his brother was getting on his last nerve, god, he just wanted whack the crap out of him sometimes. Receiving one last bat glare Batman jumped onto the next rooftop and so on until his form dissolved into the shadows. Robin was so ticked off, "Relentlessly I train to prove to him I'm capable of taking care of myself and STILL after a year of working with him he continues to baby me" the ticked off bird said aloud unintentionally distracting him from his duties. "That idiot tells me what to do when I'm more than capable of making my own decisions but no, Batman always knows better" Unaware of the unwanted attention he was receiving his rant continued to escalate to an immature level but he was way to mad to care. "I've gotten him out of tough situations many times and he still doesn't see my capability, uh he's so stupid." Well, well, I thought I heard a chirping bird up here, a very loud chirping bird" a voice said behind him. Robin spun around hands already on his utility belt to see none other than the Penguin himself with three other muscular men on both sides of him. _ Wait, I thought they were in a meeting or whatever"_ his eyes widening behind his mask realizing his mistake, _oh crap I wasn't paying attention to the warehouse Batman's going to kill me. _"You shouldn't be so loud birdy you never know who could be listening". Robin didn't say anything he gave up asking stupid questions like "What do you want, or what are you planning" to stupid people, Penguin for example it was a futile a waist of precious oxygen and he didn't bother anymore. "I couldn't help but overhear the issues you have with the Bat, I believe you expressed them loud and clear" the Gotham villain laughed obviously amused. Robin couldn't help but mentally smack himself over and over again for being so foolish, _Never alert an enemy to your position on scout missions or else the entire scout is jeopardized_, his brothers words running through his head at a million miles an hour, he knew this and yet here he was standing in front of the villain who he brought to his location because of his childish behavior. "You know Penguin said, we could solve this problem together, think about it he obviously treats you poorly doesn't appreciate your talent but I Do I'll treat like you should be treated, like a king; a ruler as you should be he's holding you back I won't, I'll make sure your capabilities are seen and praised, you could personally prove to Batman how wrong he was when he's cowering before you defeated begging for mercy, what do you say". Robin stood there eyes wide at the offer he just received. _Show Batman my potential, prove to him I'm good enough to not have to be babied, yeah then he'll see, that's what I've been trying to do _Robin thought his eyes never leaving the villains,_ he's ignored every sign. Maybe I could go with Penguin just for a little while, just until I show him I can handle myself… … but then I would have to betray Grayson, what would he think, he would be furious, he would hate me, I don't want him to hate me I just want him to… you know that weird human thing people do when they bond, what did Grayson call it again, oh right, love I just want him to love… me, jeez that's sounds weird. Grayson's the only home I've ever known my moth- Talia al Ghul was a disgrace of a parent if it didn't involve me killing someone she didn't care even my father didn't accept me but Grayson did and I'm not going to destroy that. I'll just have to keep trying to make the idiot understand. "_I don't think so" Robin said releasing a handful of bird-a-rangs at the unsuspecting enemy. "Wretched boy" Penguin screamed pulling out his umbrella that somehow had a functioning gun in it. Robin charged him before he could pull the trigger and kicked his feet out from under him. Reaching for more bird-a-rangs, he flipped back about to throw his miniature superweapons when extremely strong arms seized both of his and painfully pulled them behind his back, a pop was heard from his right shoulder _Great just what I need right now_ he thought slightly wishing Batman was here to save him from this humiliation, the trapped bird tried struggling, he slammed his head into his captors face, or so he thought turns out it was his chest _ Am I really that short, god can this get to any more embarrassing_ Robin thought, he heard chuckles behind him._ These morons are laughing at me,_ he tried kicking but the man behind him dodged it and the unfortunate Robin kicked nothing earning him another round of laughter. _Oh forget it just kill me already_. Penguin walked toward him and back handed him in the face. _Only stung a bit_ Robin thought rebelliously not allowing Penguin the pleasure of seeing him suffer. "Should have said yes" the mad man said in a sing song voice that annoyed the Boy Wonder to no end, the thought didn't last long, a painful snap of his right wrist made him cry out. _Okay, damn that one hurt as if one injury wasn't enough and really the same arm as my dislocated shoulder. Man this guys an asshole. "_Oh hear that boys I got him to sing" Penguin laughed, noticing the Boy Wonders angry expression "What's wrong baby bird is daddy bats not out tonight, what a shame I wanted him to watch as I kill his precious partner, I'm surprised he let a meager child like yourself out by yourself, no matter back to important matter how would you like to be disposed of" Penguin asked, turning to face the bird, his face was blank and uncaring. "Well your no fun let's see what haven't I done in a while" _How about throwing yourself into a pit full of bombs and pressing the detonator so I can watch you go splat Robin thought clearly annoyed._ Penguin looked at the Boy wonder when he asked himself hoping for some kind of reaction, nothing. _Boys a stubborn mule I'll give him that._ A big ugly and creepy smile crept onto Penguins ugly face as he made up his mind. " I think I'll snap that small delicate neck of yours" he said cracking his knuckles, _Well damn, all the ways I could have died and this loser snapping my neck is how I go, so lame, _Robin thought tensing up _I'm not going to let him kill me without some trouble the least he can do is work for it. _"Oh I have a splendid idea, I'll remove your head afterward and mail it to daddy bats he'll love it, don't you think" Robin raised an eyebrow _Okay, what just happened here snapping my neck fine but why do you have to remove my head this just went from clean smooth kill to "no head degree murder" this guy has officially gone from weird and crazy to absolute whack job he's on Jokers level of whack job and I didn't think that was possible but apparently it is and Penguin pulled it off, well at least I won't be alive for that part_. "Or maybe I'll just remove your head now while you're alive to make it more interesting, what do you think boys" Penguin asked his goons. _REALLY okay this is bull, _he sighed an "Ofcourse" look on his face _I just had to say something_. "Bye birdy it was nice knowing you" Robin closed his eyes as saw Penguins big ugly hands reaching for his neck eager to snap it. He never got the chance, a sharp object whizzed inches passed Robins face slicing a pretty big chunk of skin off of Penguins hand _Yeah that's what you get you crazy head removing, neck snapping, whack job… wow that was bad. _Robin's thoughts ended when he was roughly thrown to the ground dazing him heavily. Getting to his feet he saw Batman, a not to very happy Batman to be precise with a look of murder on his face as he round house kicked the man that held him down and fractured his wrist. At this point Penguin had already fled _what a loser_, Batman just zip tied the second guy. Now came the moment Robin dreaded… the lecture, when Robin saw Batman turn to face him his heart skipped a beat not once but twice, _Oh I am so dead _is all that Robin could process at the moment. His mentor's eye's caught Robins quickly and all Robin saw was anger and some concern, Robin had to look away, Batman's gaze was too much. The silence was deafening, Robin still wouldn't make eye contact with his brother, too afraid of the anger and disappointment he knew his brother felt for him after this horrible mission gone wrong.[ As if you didn't already know] "What happened" Batman demanded finally breaking the silence. Robin swallowed, maybe his last before speaking "They were alerted to my presence" he said keeping it brief, "How" the Dark Knight growled not taking his eyes of Robin, who was staring at the ground telling him all he needed to know. "So because you can't control your anger not only did you jeopardize the mission and let Penguin get away but you almost got yourself killed in the process" Batman hissed, his face red with anger. Robin was speechless he's seen his brother mad, which isn't very often but this was bad, worse than any other Robin's ever witnessed. "Damian, answer me" the Dark Knight snapped making his little brother jump. Robin nodded to afraid to say anything, "Go home, take the car and go home now Batman said close to the point of yelling. Usually, at this point Robin would argue and say he's fine until his brother finally gave in but not tonight he nodded at his brother's request acknowledging that he had heard, turned around and melted into the shadows of this very dark and impossible night.

When Batman had finally finished rounding up the thieves, which took longer than he thought or wanted, heading back he really wasn't expecting to see his brother being beaten or something about his head being removed and it really made him angry. Yes, he was a little angry with Robin because for the life of him he can't control his anger which most of the times puts him in bad situations, like this for a very clear example but what made his blood boil and steam come out of his ears was the fact that just by looking at him Batman could tell his little brothers shoulder was dislocated and one side of his face was red meaning that ugly sasquatch Penguin hit him and who knows what other injuries his brother hid from him, _Not that I gave him much of a chance to tell me anyway_ he thought pinching the bridge of his nose. Dick Grayson was very protective when it came to his brothers he just felt like it was his job, his duty to make sure his brothers were safe and happy but after Bruce died in the accident his protectiveness escalated to a whole new level. Tim his younger brother thought it was annoying and as soon as he graduated moved to Bludhaven to get away from his brothers and to help the people that lived there, he still visited from time to time but not as much as Dick wished he would. Even Damian, despite the fact that they argue over literally everything misses him to, he doesn't say anything but Dick knows, and Damian whether he liked it or not was stuck with Dick for the next five years and nothing was going to change that because Dick wasn't going to allow his brother to illegally move out and fake the rest of his childhood, not happening. Seeing his brother in the position he was in really aggravated him but watching his youngest brother leave his eyes softened and he wondered if maybe he overreacted just a little, he was right to be upset with his brother after that stunt but in a way it was his fault for leaving him alone he knew his partner could handle himself but only to a certain degree and tonight's mishap went passed that degree. He pushed the thought from his mind knowing he had to try and track down Penguin again but after two hours of running around Gotham and coming up with nothing he gave up and started towards home.

Damian's trance ended when he felt his, now bandaged hand being place in his lap. He knew Pennyworth was about to give him some lame safety rules he would have to follow in order to not "Do more harm than good" as Pennyworth would always say, but honestly one lecture was enough for Damian he didn't give Alfred a chance because he quickly jumped to his feet and ran up to his room trying to prevent the childish water that people called tears from escaping his eyes, slamming the door probably harder then was necessary shut he sat in front of his door, knees against his chest and arms wrapped around his legs as sobs pierced the air like drums. "So weak, so useless" he said aloud to himself, "Grayson had to save me again, ugh why am I so stupid" he yelled hoping Pennyworth hadn't heard it. "He doesn't need me I'll only get him killed" Damian said. He quickly changed out of his Robin uniform and just threw on jeans and a sweatshirt not even caring to remove the tracker from his phone he disabled it and put in his pocket before opening his window and leaving.

Batman returned two hours later unsuccessful Penguin hadn't been apprehended and the guilt he still felt hadn't gone away either. Removing the cowl and suit of Batman, Dick Grayson emerged from the Bat cave and went upstairs to the manor eager to speak with his brother. Stopping in front of his brothers bedroom door he gently knocked, no answer nothing. He knocked again "Damian can we talk" he asked sighing when he didn't get a response he slowly opened the door. "Dami can we please talk I" he stopped dead, his little brothers suit was thrown on the floor and his window was opened. "Oh god" was all he said before high tailing down to the Bat cave. On arrival, Dick pulled out his cell phone and called his baby brother. Damian didn't answer which didn't surprise Dick because every time Damian's upset he doesn't pick up the phone so he just left a voicemail. "Damian where are you, are you okay, why did you leave, please call back". Half an hour later Dick was restless and pacing back and forth in the Bat cave clutching his phone he felt absolutely useless he couldn't track his brother, he couldn't go looking for him because he knew it would just make Damian go further away, so he tried calling once more. Again he received no answer, and that drove him nuts so he left another message "Damian I know your upset but please come home it's going to be really cold tonight and I need to know you're okay, please call me back".

Damian didn't answer the phone but he did listen to the voicemails Grayson sent him "Doesn't he understand I'm doing this to help him"but sadness soon covered the boys features, "but I do miss him" as annoying as his oldest brother was he was Damian's favorite all though he never understood Grayson's obsession with physical contact which really pissed him off at first but then after a while, being around him so much he learned to like it, when Grayson hugged him he felt a sense of security wash over him, he felt safe with Grayson simple as that. Damian sighed in frustration sitting on a bench somewhere in Gotham City Park with conflicting emotions rushing at him, overwhelming him. "I don't know what to do" he said letting tears soak his already flushed face. He still had a tracker but it was turned off and he wasn't sure whether or not he should turn it on or not. Staring at it he thought about all those times Grayson would joke with him about his suit to freak him out, at the thought he let out a sad chuckle before placing the tracker back in his pocket. Since Bruce died Damian and Dick had grown a special bond. Damian didn't mind all the physical contact Dick seemed to crave, though he still had his limits everybody needs space, he also didn't mind considering Grayson his father, he didn't tell him that ofcourse he has an image to keep up, but right now at this very moment in the situation he was in Damian really needed Grayson, no, he needed his father.

Dick was losing his mind it has been two hours and still nothing from his little brother, slumping in front of the Bat screen he cried, he didn't know if his baby brother was okay, what if he was lost, kidnapped or… dread washed over him at the thought… or dead. Unable to stop crying Dick picked up his phone and left one last message "Damian I know your upset and I'm sorry" he cried through the phone "So I'll stop calling and leave you alone but please if you need help call me and… and please be careful, don't do down any dark alleys and come home soon okay, so I know you're okay I love you Dami he said choking on his words "Please be safe" he said before hanging up and letting his emotions exhaust him enough to sleep, phone still in hand. Damian had listened to Grayson's message who knows how many times but it tore him apart each time "I made Grayson cry, what is wrong with me" he asked aloud as if he were actually talking to someone _Great, now I'm going crazy just what I needed. _Damian picked up his phone and scrolled down to Grayson's number in his contact list which consisted of two people Drake and Grayson, but when it came down to pressing the call button he froze unsure of his next move. _"If I call I'll be putting Grayson right back in the same situation again, but then again if I don't he'll go insane, it's only been two hours and he's already frantic and panicking like when a mother loses her child_. The last part of his thoughts slammed into his chest in a constricting way, his eyes widening. "_Could he possibly feel that way, no, that's impossible he would have told me Grayson always tells me stuff like that to try to get me to open up more"_ he thought fidgeting with his phone aimlessly trying to comprehend his possible conclusions to an understandable degree. After fifteen minutes of thinking the youngest Bat realized "_I can't do this I need Grayson_. Damian scrolled down to his big brother's number, taking a deep breath then pressed the call button.Dick awoke to the sound of buzzing it took him a second, jolting up he picked up his phone, answering it. "Damian, are you okay, are you hurt" he said at a speed that would make the Flash proud. If Damian wasn't so conflicted he would have laughed or teased his eldest brother. "I don't know" Damian said and he say those words not to drive his brother mad but because it's the most honest answer he could give he didn't know if he was okay, he wasn't used to expressing his emotions so freely all at once it felt strange. "Can I see you" he asked nervously and shakily afraid of his big brothers response, Dick was shocked "_Why is he asking to see me he doesn't have to ask to see me". "_Damian you never have to ask to see me ofcourse you can, where are you" he asked, he heard a click and the call ended. "Damian, Damian" Dick said on the verge of panic. A sound from the Bat screen caught his attention; coordinates appeared on the screen coming from a tracking device. Dick let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, not even telling Alfred he changed, not into Batman but into his old persona Nightwing. _Less weight _he thought heading towards his motorcycle. "Master Dick where do you think you're going at such a late hour" Alfred asked finishing his descent down the stairs. "I'm bringing Damian home. I'll explain later I promise" Nightwing said realizing he never did tell Alfred about this. "Then let us be going then" the old butler said grabbing a set of keys "Us" the black and blue clad hero asked confused, "We are taking the car and it would be wise not to question my reasons for this decision" Alfred said firmly. Nightwing just smiled. Even in his sixties he was still dangerous nobody's ever won against Alfred not even Dick's puppy dog eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it Alfie" Dick said following his grandfather out.

As Alfred drove toward the coordinates location Nightwing couldn't help but feel nervous, meaning his feet were constantly in motion tapping the cars carpeted floor nonstop and his hands would tap a random rhythm on his legs. "Master Dick if you do not remain still I will park this car until you properly compose yourself" Alfred said, his eyes never leaving the road. Nightwing sent him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Alfred I just, I'm worried about Damian" he explained, "why would he just leave, whenever he's upset he'll sulk in his room or not talk for a few days but this is, I don't even know what, and it's freezing outside and I know he didn't bring a warm enough coat he could catch hypothermia plus the injuries he sustained tonight he's got to be hurting, I just… I can't lose him Alfie I just can't he's my baby brother, hell he's practically my son and if I lost him…" "Master Dick I must insist that you don't think so negatively, Master Damian is more than capable of looking after himself at times like these" Alfred said reassuringly. "I know he can handle himself Dick said, he's proven that many times but he can't handle his emotions I don't know what he'll do that's why I was trying so hard to find him. He tries to deal with everything on his own or even hide it and it overwhelms him and it pisses me off so much that he does this to himself no, it's not completely his fault his idiot of a mother taught him all wrong and it's all he's ever known so anything different then that way is complicated for him." "Master Dick we are here" said Alfred pulling into Gotham Parks darker area's to avoid attention because that would go well, _Hey did the vigilante Nightwing just step out of one of Bruce Wayne's cars oh my god. _Yeah I don't think so. "Thanks Alfie" Nightwing said before jumping out of the car and running towards the trackers signal.

Damian sat there at the same bench hasn't moved an inch since he called his brother trying to put warmth back into his hands while he wondering if it was still a good idea _What if he's still mad at me and when he gets here he yells at me, but he didn't sound angry on the phone just worried from what I could tell, should I risk it, maybe I should leave. _He never got a chance to decide because the next second a figure came running through a group of tree's wearing a black Kevlar suit with a single dark blue racing strip running down each side from the shoulder to the waist, a black domino mask covering sapphire blue eyes and short jet black hair ruffling in the freezing breeze. Damian noticed the figure stop once he looked up and saw him as if trying to decide whether or not he found what he was looking for. "Damian" the black clad figure said relief and worry could be heard in his voice and etched across his face. Damian just sat there for a few agonizing minutes not saying a word just looking at the figure he knew as Nightwing, his brother's old persona. None of them moved. "Grayson" Damian asked uncertain, tears running down his face looking for assurance this wasn't just some moron with designing skills. "Dami, it's me" Dick said stepping closer. Damian couldn't help it he most certainly did not like acting childish but when he got that reassurance from his brother he got off the bench and ran towards him.

When Dick ran into the clearing he saw his brother just sitting on a bench in the freezing weather looking at the ground making his heart clench painfully. That's when he realized his little brother noticed him but he seemed lost. "Damian" Dick said hoping to get a reaction, nothing. His brother didn't move or speak and neither did Dick looking into his brother's eyes trying to trigger something, anything. "Grayson" he heard, it was quiet though, and if there were other noises in the area Dick would never have heard it. "Dami, it's me" he said and no sooner did he see relief fill his little brother's eyes. Dick then watched as his little brother did something he never thought he would see, his little brother got off the bench and ran towards him. Dick was surprised that his brother was voluntarily coming to him but was ready. He walked a little closer before opening his arms and easily took the impact when Damian came running into them. Dick immediately wrapped his arms around his brother before bringing his head to his chest. "oh god, Damian" Dick said crushing his little brother's head with kisses while stroking his hair, tears of relief making their way down his face. "I've got you Dami its okay, its okay I'm here" the oldest said in a soothing voice trying to keep his own emotions under control. Damian said nothing just let his brother hold him tight and place multiple kisses in his hair. Even when Damian felt salty tracks run down his face he said nothing, didn't stop them, curse at them he just let them go along with a few choked up sobs. "Dami it's alright, I've got you" Dick cooed trying to calm his little brother. He was worried he's never seen Damian do this, not even after Bruce died so he was unsure of what else he could do. "Grayson I'm sorry" Damian cried breaking the silence between them "I'm sorry I was so stupid and I just mess everything up so I"… another sob, "I ran away because I don't want to keep letting you down because it's going to get you killed and I can't let you die, your all I have left but I missed you and I-I" more sobs crept through the boys lips as he painfully tight held on to his brother. See this is what worried Dick one moment Damian's really angry almost getting himself killed then the next he's running away and bawling his eyes out confessing things he told himself he'd never say, somewhere in between this there has to be a compromise but Dick just couldn't find it, "_did it have to with Penguin or me snapping at him_." he thought truly curious. "Damian you don't mess everything up you can't keep telling yourself that, you made a mistake everybody does that's part of life nobody doesn't make a mistake it's impossible. I missed you too, so much. When you weren't home I thought something happened to you", "I don't understand" said Damian, fresh tears pooling in his eyes blurring his vision "Why do you still come after me, after all my failures and insubordination why do you still continue to save me, why didn't you just let Penguin snap my neck it would've saved you the anger and disappointment I continue to put you through, why." _So it was the earlier fight they had that triggered this_ Dick thought watching his distraught brother tremble against his chest._ I knew I shouldn't have left him alone, god and then I snap at him, I'm such an idiot_. "Dami, look at me" Dick said lifting his brother's chin, "I wasn't mad at you, I was mad because I saw what they did to you and if it's anyone's fault it's mine I shouldn't have left you there alone to face him, whether or not he found you or you were forced to fight him it was wrong of me to put you in that situation regardless, and after the fight it wasn't fair that snapped at you, took all my anger out on you" Dick admitted only making Robin feel worse. _There he goes again blaming himself for my stupid mistakes my failures, he doesn't deserve this so I won't make myself a problem anymore. "_I can't be Robin anymore Damian choked out not after what all I've done" "Dami, I told you it" Dick started but was cut off. "No you don't understand" Damian said. He sighed. "After you left I was furious at the fact that I felt like you didn't trust me or think that I couldn't handle myself, that I was just baggage you were forced to haul around. So when Penguin showed up he told me to go with him." Dick's eyes widened at that detail. "He said that with him I could prove myself to you and show you that you were wrong and that I should let my anger out on you, destroy you together" _Typical _Dick thought_ Penguin tries to get other's to do his dirty work, what a scumbag._ "And for a second I" Damian bowed his head in shame letting a quiet sob and a new round of tears escape, "You wanted to" Dick finished for him. Damian exploded. "I'm sorry please don't hate me I just, I wanted you to trust me, to be proud of me and I… I wanted you to love me, but you were right I can't be trusted I can't take care of myself and I don't deserve to be loved not after everything, so I won't be mad when you get rid of me I don't blame you I would to." Damian kept his head bowed still too ashamed to look at his brother, expecting it without a doubt he thought for sure Grayson was going just get up and leave but instead he felt Grayson's arms wrap around him tighter and pull him closer. Shocked, Damian looked up to see Grayson's eyes wide with disbelief and sadness. Dick removed one of his gloved hands from his hold on his brother and was shocked at his reaction, his baby brother thought he was letting go for good, he place his hand gently on the side of his brother's face but instead of the comfort he hoped the gesture would give his brother instead Dick saw and felt him visibly shutter from exhaustion and the cold weather. Starting to shake from the cold that was licking at his body, Damian curled his fist into Nightwing and moved closer desperately needing warmth. Seeing his brother's reaction to the gesture he quickly stood up brother in arms and started running back to the car. Alfred was already outside the back seat door when they got there. Seeing his youngest charges condition the Butler ushered them in and cranked the heaters up before switching to drive.

In the back seat Dick still held his baby brother close transferring body heat to his shivering brother. It was painful to see Damian like this: shivering, muttering apologies and pleas of forgiveness, it really hurt Dick at how much his brother was suffering. He didn't know why Damian kept apologizing none of this was his fault it's his emotions that are doing this not him. "Dami, listen to me I'm not mad at you, I'm not taking Robin from you and I am most certainly not going to abandon you, I promise" the older hero said in a soothing tone of voice. "No. Y-you should h-hate m-me" the trembling boy said head still buried in Nightwing's chest loving the warmth that was radiating from his older brother. _How could he think this? Who the hell implanted all this nonsense into his brain, why didn't he ever come and talk to me about any of this? Was he afraid to tell me, did he think I would get mad at him for expressing himself? "_Dami I could never hate you, your my little brother", Dick said determined to get it through his brother's head. "I trust you with my life Damian you've always had my back and if I didn't think you were capable enough I wouldn't have allowed you to stay Robin after Bruce died but you proved yourself more than capable and I am so proud of you." He continued noticing his brother's eyes open and release tears. "I love you Damian so much, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or anywhere I wouldn't go to find you and bring you back to me and I need you to see that, I need you to understand that, okay?. Damian just looked at his brother in "aww". Then Damian felt that numb feeling again but this time it wasn't painful it felt good if that makes any sense, unsure of what to say Damian snuggled closer into his brother's chest and closed his eyes. "I love you, father" he said before sleep consumed him. Dick's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head they were so wide open and he swore he stopped breathing for a minute. _Father? Did he just call me father? Wait, wait, wait, he was falling asleep and then- oh my god he called me father! _"I believe Master Dick that is a privilege and a very hard one to earn with one like Master Damian' you should be very proud that he thinks of you that way" Alfred said obviously hearing the whole conversation. Dick was speechless he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, so he just smiled, kissed his brother's forehead earning him a cute moan from the sleeping child and smiled the whole way home. Arriving back at the Bat cave, Dick gently lifted his brother out of the car and up to his room not having the heart to wake him. Gently laying him down Dick covered his brother in a warm blanket and quietly left the room. Heading to his own Dick was unable to stop his thoughts _I wonder if Damian is okay now, after exploding earlier, you would think after all this he would be okay but something is still wrong I can feel it I just don't know how to get him to communicate more willingly. Did Penguin say something that spooked him did he scare Damian enough to shut him down. What if it's me, what if I did this to him? He said he was trying to show me he could handle himself why? He knows I do, he's even gotten me out of sticky situations before and I've noted that I don't think I've been neglecting him have I? _Dick's thoughts on the subject went on for two hours meaning he was still awake, which he didn't like because now that's two hours of sleep he lost. _Me and my damn head it never stops working and it bugs the hell out of me._ His thoughts were interrupted by a tiny knock on his door. Looking over at his clock it read 2:37, _Who would be awake still at- _A small smile grew on his face "Come in Dami" he said softly watching as the door slowly opened revealing the thirteen year old. "Did you want to come over Dick asked motioning towards the bed, seeing his brother just standing there looking embarrassed and unsure. Hope filled the boy's eyes at the question making Dick chuckle as he scooted. The thirteen year old ran over and latched himself into his brother concerning Dick. "Dami, what's wrong" Dick asked pulling the covers up to keep his little brother warm, waiting patiently. "W-would you still have come after me if I joined Penguin" Damian asked. That one took Dick by surprise, but in the end it didn't change anything. "Yes, yes I would Dick said why are you having second thoughts" he asked getting a little worried. "No, no I just I can't get his words out of my head and nightmares aren't exactly the nicest things in the world to me tonight, tt, as if they are any other night" Damian said sounding tired. "Damian when he made that offer you can't tell me your emotions weren't going crazy, overwhelming you, making you think of every possible outcome no matter your decision, am I wrong" Dick asked. Damian simply shook his head "no." "You were scared, angry, and confused Damian I would never hold that against you, your emotions are what make you human not sick murderers like Penguin" Damian looked up at his brother, salty tracks already stuck to his skin. "I was never going to do it, I swear I would kill myself before I EVER join him" Damian cried, sobs echoing throughout the room. Dick pulled his little brother into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "I can't stop seeing it" Damian said choking on his words "I keep seeing myself helping him and I'm standing over your beaten and bloodied body and I-I'm the one holding the weapon that killed you, it was all my fault" Dick knew the horror of nightmares, they liked to play with you, make you question everything and after you've woken up you start to see things differently and not always for the better. When his parents died the first few weeks were horrible. Nightmares plagued him almost constantly making him question his sanity, the sick part was every year on the anniversary of their death the nightmares were always the worst he could hear their bones shattering, their screams filling the air and it was in slow motion for him so he had to watch slowly as his parents died and then it would restart over and over again. "It was just a dream Damian, none of it was real" Dick said. "Were you able to track Penguin down again or…?" Damian asked obviously wanting to get off the nightmare subject. "We'll get him later" Dick said seeing the guilt in his brother's eye. "Your still freezing Dami, come here" Dick said now laying down. Reluctantly Damian did as he was told and climbed into Grayson's arm's, usually Damian would kick his brother and yell very uncivil things that Alfred wouldn't approve of but not this time, he was tired of fighting he just wanted to sleep peacefully for more than five minutes. Damian melted into his brother wanting the warmth he was giving so unselfishly and safety he guaranteed. Being so tired, Damian allowed himself to show weakness _it's not like I haven't a billion times today already._ He let out a shaky breath and nuzzled his face into his brother's chest. No words were said because none were needed, Dick held his brother closer and softly hummed to his own rhythm until he heard even breathes coming from his brother, placing a kiss on his forehead Dick closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, and neither suffering from nightmares for the rest of the night.

It had been two day's since Damian's breakdown and Dick was currently down in the Bat-cave sparring with Damian when Commissioner Gordon had contacted them saying Penguin had killed again. As he listened he saw how tense Damian was next to him, he even saw him move closer to him. Dick put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to serve as some comfort for his brother, "It will be handled Jim, thanks" Dick said before hanging up the phone. Turning to his brother, Maybe you should sit this one out I can handle this" Dick suggested "No, I'll be fine besides Batman needs his Robin" Damian said wearing his you can't win this, you won't win this so don't even bother trying look. _Always refuses to be kept out of a fight just like you Bruce_, Dick thought. He sighed in defeat "Alright but you're not to leave my side and not to engage Penguin alone, understand" Dick said firmly not leaving room for any arguments. Damian nodded before turning towards his Robin material to change.

They left eight minutes later and Dick was still unsure of whether or not he should have let Damian come, his emotions never got in the way of his hero life before until his run in with Penguin the other night, something snapped and it was too much for him and the outcome of it was good and bad, good because Damian finally opened up but bad because it really messed with him. Arriving at the coordinates they received from the commissioner, which was a warehouse. Robin sighed, _Shocker. A warehouse why didn't we think of that any faster than we already did. It makes me nuts, out of all the places in Gotham these morons always go to freaking warehouses, what makes the warehouse so special. "_You know he's expecting us to walk through the front door right" Robin asked, just to clarify ofcourse nothing else. "Yeah, he always makes it easy" Batman joked earning a smirk from his brother. "But to make it even easier we can take the ventilation shaft into the building and go from there" he finished receiving a nod of acknowledgment from Robin. Entering the building was horrible it was cold, dark, and wet every step they took their feet always landed in a puddle, which was really irritating Robin. "This just keeps getting better" Robin said "Maybe the next freaking ocean of a puddle we step in will have the answers to the world's problems come splashing out of it like a damn jack in the box" Batman had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing, He_ is so funny when he's irritated I might have to test this theory more often _he thought deviously but said nothing. Entering an open room, a screaming pipe suddenly broke spraying Robin with steam leaving him dizzy and disorientated. _I feel weird, stupid pipe, _Robin thought_ I'm waiting boy, it's not too late _he heard "Did you hear that" Robin asked Batman who had a puzzled but alarmed look on his face as he looked around, "Hear what, all I hear is this damn pipe"Robin looked around but saw nothing _What was that, uh forget it I don't want to think about it. "_Look who's here a familiar voice echoed around them "It's the Dynamic Duo how precious. Both heroes were already reaching for their utility belts preparing for anything when Penguin stepped out of the darkness that ugly smile already plastered on his face. "How's that wrist bird boy or how about your shoulder it didn't look to good the other night" the whack job asked amusement clearly in his tone. Robin didn't say anything because he didn't hear anything all he saw were Penguins lips move and man is that gross. _What is going on I can't hear anythin_g Robin silently said to himself starting to feel dizzy again. _Come to me _a voice chanted in his head but looking over at Penguin Robin saw his lips weren't moving but he swore it was Penguins voice he heard. "Allow me to introduce my associates" Penguin said when five masked individuals stepped out of the darkness and stood by Penguin. Robin saw Penguin smile and move his lips but again he didn't hear anything, although it must have been bad if Batman threw a Bat-a-rang at him. "So violent" Penguin said in a taunting manner, "Boy's would you mind rounding them up" he said before stepping back and watching the fight unfold. The masked figures charged the Dynamic Duo. Batman quickly punched one and kicked him across the warehouse before flipping over to the next obviously not needing any assistance. Robin on the other hand was struggling. Normally a fight like this would have been easy He's dealt with worse, Joker for example but other fights didn't include an annoying voice bugging him every second _Stop fighting and come to me_. Robin easily took down the first guy but the voice was getting more intense and so much louder it was starting to give him a headache. As Robin went to kick his third opponents face the voice boomed through his head making him wince giving his enemy the opportunity to punch him in the face, which hurt like hell. The impact sent him back a few feet, looking up he was about to charge but there was a problem all around him was Penguin and his ugly smile whose hands were outstretched towards him calling him. _Come, my little Robin it is useless to resist, just give up _the voice in Robins head said, and although he knew it was wrong he couldn't help but feel like giving up, his voice was compelling and just seemed so right. _Let go, be the killer you are, be yourself_. At this point Robin felt like his head was splitting in two if it hadn't already and it was not fun, _be the killer_, _be the real you._ Stop trying to change who you are and where you belong_, be the killer_. "Killer" Robin slurred blinking rapidly trying to understand. _Why? Why should I understand? Why should I think at all, why not just stop trying to understand everything?_ He was losing himself he wasn't thinking he wasn't able to think he couldn't think it hurt too much. Wanting the pain to end and the feeling of being violated the dizzy, pained, and lost Robin limply held out his hand to the monster in front of him. Batman had just finished off the masked men and easily if he did say so himself they just weren't a challenge unless… his breath stuck in his throat for a few seconds, unless this was a distraction, _where's Robin._ He frantically looked around until his eyes fell on the horrible scene. He saw his little brother limply holding his hand out to the villain but something was wrong, his brother's usual brown eyes were glossy, unfocused, pained, while his body lightly swayed looking ready to collapse. _What could have done that, Penguin never injected him or else it would have shown up when Alfred checked him and, oh shit the pipe, the steam it wasn't steam at all it was gas which means Penguins been in touch with Scarecrow Whoopti freaking dew. So the gas either soaked through his skin or he inhaled it. It hasn't been that long since it hit him so if I can the antibiotic oxygen in his system it might be able to bypass the drug before it does any mental damage or worse. _Batman was pissed he took not a second longer to reach for Bat-a-rangs and throw them before charging him. Penguin managed to dodge the Bat-a-rangs but not the kick to the face that sent him staggering back. "Such a weak boy" Penguin said a smile on his face "Can be controlled and manipulated so easily, I wonder how much someone in an alley would pay to have such a frail and weak birdy in their grasp" A murderous and rageful look crossed Batman's face. There were sick people in Gotham it didn't take a genius to figure that out, in Gotham you didn't need common sense to realize after dark you shouldn't be walking outside alone or unless you're in a public area, hell don't even go outside at night, it's that simple. Batman never got his much wanted chance to break a few of Penguin limbs because a bow-staff came out from behind the villain and smacked hard into his head crumpling him to the ground. In the spot where Penguin used to be standing Red Robin, Dick's other little brother now stood a similar look on his face Batman had on his. "Timmy" Dick said not caring if shouldn't say their real names in uniform. "Take care of Damian I'll get these guys tied and call Gordon. _Oh crap Damian_. Batman spun around and his brother was still in the same position as before though this time he looked scared. Quickly getting to his brother, he pulled him into his arms lowered him to the ground and place an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Robin struggled for a minute his vision fading out, enabling him from seeing and knowing what was going on. "Damian its okay" he heard "It's alright". His brother had him he was with his brother, he was safe. The boy Wonder stopped struggling and calmed, letting his head lull into his brother's chest just wanting to sleep. "Damian, Dami can you hear me" Dick asked not looking away from his brother. Damian's eyes slowly fluttered open meeting worried sapphire blue eyes. "I'm sorry" Robin said his eyes pooling. Batman never got the chance to respond because Damian started gasping, _I can't breathe, _Robin's mind screamed, eyes widening with fright_ I am going to die. _"What's happening?" a frantic Red Robin asked kneeling beside his brother's. "It's a side effect of one of scarecrows gas" Dick said before turning back to his youngest brother. "Damian breathe" he said pulling him closer, "Damian listen to my heartbeat and do what it does" Dick instructed holding him in a sitting position on his lap, upper body leaning against his chest. Pressing his hand into Damian's chest "Damian please, don't do this, please don't leave me. Breathe." Dick said his own chest starting to hurt. Red Robin watched shocked, his youngest brother was possibly going to die and he wasn't able to do anything but watch helplessly from the sidelines as his oldest brother tried to save him. Tim and Damian don't get along, that's actually one of the main reasons Tim left he couldn't stand his brother anymore. Neither of them. But when it really came down to it they always had each other's backs no matter what. Even though he wasn't that fond of his younger brother he was still his brother and he loved him and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. As he watched his oldest brother try to steady Damian's breathing he only hoped his brother wouldn't die. "Shh, Damian breathe" Dick whispered into his little brother's hair "I'm here; I won't let him take you. You're safe." After five more agonizing minutes of the same routine Dick felt His little brother's body go limp but his breathes even out. Checking his pulse just to be sure, it was there; a steady pulse could be felt, his brother was alive. "He's okay" Dick said to Tim before gently lifting his brother and walking out of the warehouse with both of his brother's.

Back at the Bat-cave Dick and Tim were both waiting for Damian to wake up. "So, how did you know where we were" Dick asked his brother. "Gordon called he said Penguin was on a killing spree so I thought I'd drop by and lend a hand" Tim explained. "Do you plan on staying awhile or… are you leaving again" the oldest asked, not wanting his brother to go, he hardly ever gets to see him and he's really missed him. "We'll if you want I could stay for a few days, weeks, months, maybe longer" Tim said smiling at his brother's shocked face. Dick tackled his brother in a hug, "Yes, ofcourse I want you to stay I've been waiting for you to drop by and just say that" "Alright then I'm staying, but you have to make me breakfast tomorrow I missed your eggs and bacon." Dick just beamed. Both brothers were interrupted by a moan that came from next to them. Getting up to stand by their brother's bed they watched Damian's baby brown eyes open no longer dazed or glossy. "Grayson, Drake" he said noticing they were with him. "Hey demon how you doing" Tim asked patting his knee. "The voice in my head is gone so… sufficient" "Guess what Dami, Timmy is going to come back and live with us" Dick said happily. Damian looked at his second oldest brother wide eyed for a minute or two before jumping up and hugging him. "I missed you too kid, I missed you too" Tim said returning the hug. Damian sighed "Grayson just join the hug before you explode I can feel you burning up from here" he said "Yay, thank you" Dick said like a child that was just allowed to have friends over for the first time. Wrapping his arms around both of his brother's he smiled so glad to have his family back, no Bruce wasn't physically there but he knew Bruce was watching them keeping an eye on them from the sky. Alfred listened to the whole thing and smiled glad to have his charges all together again, so like any grandfather would do, he snapped a picture before leaving the brother's to catch up.


End file.
